WHEN A BEAST COMES OUT TO PLAY
by Alice Andi White
Summary: BASED OF ANIME NOT MANGA! what is wrong with Misaki, who's this man that ruined her life? How is Usui to save her from this and what will Hinata do to try and stop her problems? read and find out. (for the first chapter you will have no idea whats going on all will be unraveled in time) Rated T to be safe please read and find out
1. Chapter 1

_BASED OF ANIME NOT MANGA!_

_summary: what is wrong with Misaki, who's this man that ruined her life? How is Usui to save her from this and what will Hinata do to try and stop her problems? read and find out. (for the first chapter you will have no idea whats going on all will be unraveled in time)_

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own Kaichou wa maid sama, just to be safe i'll say i own absolutely nothing of this**

**WHEN A BEAST COMES OUT TO PLAY**

_CHAPTER 1:_

(THIRD PERSON)

On the roof top of seika high sat a slumped over Misaki clutching her knees to her face hugging herself as tears stream down from her eyes and she sobs softly. Not caring about time, school, class or where she's suposed to be nothing else in the world matters right now she would cry until she had no tears left. She hates crying over this, she shouldn't waste a single tear, a single moment thinking of him. He had no right to just waltz back into her life after what he did.

Time flew by seconds, minutes, hours until the school bell rang to symbolise it was time to go home, but Misaki won't even shift from her spot, holding herself so tightly almost as if feeling that if she let go even the slightest bit she would just crumble into tiny little pieces.  
>Home seems so far away, she refuses to go home she might just stay at school and maybe sneek in and sleep at one of the desks. Home was now invaded by a revolting beast whom Misaki refuses to let her mind wonder too again, afraid that tears might once again fall down her cheeks. She must look like a mess, eyes all puffy and swallen cheeks red and heated. Sighing to herself she wonders if anyone would care if she just ran away, erased herself from her life and found a new one where she could sever all emotional ties from people so not to be harmed.<br>The door to the roof top slowly opens and a voice made by some boy at the school complaining, thats when Misaki recognised who it is, Hinata. She so didnt want to see anybody today, especially not him or Usui that would mean more drama and she is just not prepared for that in this emotional state.

"Shut up!" said Usui from the door just as he stepped out. Oh Great! Misaki thought sarcasticaly to herself

"Why are you dragging me up to the roof Usui? And why so cryptic about what you wanted to talk with me about? you better hurry up and explain beca..."

"Shh, I wanted to speak about Misa..."

(NOW SWITCHING TO FIRST PERSON MISAKI P.O.V.)

Usui completely hushed as his eyes met mine and he obviously noticed i had been crying. His hair blew in the wind and his eyes looked so sad as he looked at me before i knew it his arms were around me and he was speaking something i didn't quite here because all i can focus on is his warm arms draped around me securely however softly as though he thought he might brake me with his strength. I finally snap out of it when Hinata says...  
>"Misaki, What's wrong? You weren't in class today, are you alright?"<br>He knelt down at my side his eyes boring into mine with such worry in his voice. His hair drops down covering his eyes from my site when the wind stops for a second. I try to stand up out of Usui's grip because all i wont to do is run, I can't stand watching them worry about me, But Usui won't allow it he draws back a bit just so that he can look into my eyes but still his grip tightens around me holding me in place.  
>"Tell me everything" He says almost a whisper.<br>"Whats wrong?" They both say in unison. I can't tell them... i wouldn't even know where to begin. I put my focus down because looking at their worried faces makes tears begin to form again in my eyes, hopefully this will shadow any tears that might stray so that they can't see them.


	2. Apologies- not chapter

Hello all,

so sorry this isn't a chapter

i read all of your reviews and i am so sorry i haven't updated anything.

Truth is school work along with a bunch of family and emotional issues has put me out i am going on holidays in 2 weeks and i plan to update daily.

i would start today but it's fathers day and i'm to emotional about my dads death as the anniversary of his death is tomorrow but i promise to write longer chapters and to try harder i am so sorry and i will update soon thank you all so much for your support of my stories it means a lot to me.

xoxoxo

Alice Andi White


End file.
